gacroan
by lenmester
Summary: drabble dare by csí: AOKAGAKISE/gaybar;crocs;antonio banderas sex doll


He switched the quite big television on to find a music channel with foreign but popular songs. They were needed for the night, the very night that would certainly be long and memorable to the three teenagers. More accurately two hours long as he'd paid for that option in front of the love hotel's reception which was situated near the crowded Shinjuku Station. It was okay though, his model career provided him enough money to spend some of it on things like this. Plus, he really wanted this occasion to happen. He'd had enough of his former teammate's meshing the redhead. He wanted that boy for himself just as much. He would now have the chance but he wouldn't just have it, he would preserve it for later too. He placed his little Nikon camera on the coffee table, before the TV, and smirked. "This dare will be fu~n."

He looked around the dimly lit room to check if everything was in its place. _'Maybe Aominecchi wouldn't like it too much,'_ he chuckled. It was a moderate-sized place with a huge rotating bed near one of the corners, dressed up in blood red covers. The rubbery body of a younger Antonio Banderas was lying on the furniture's surface. It looked comical as the "skin" was pink and that butthole (or the opened mouth) was anything but fascinating. The doll was only a shallow replica of the original's once beautiful self, with entirely too funnily standing limbs. Either way, it would suffice.

Loud raps on the door made him stop his musing. Finally, they were here! Thirteen minutes had already passed from their limited time. UWAH! "Come on in!" He sang cheerfully but desperately enough to let the visitors know just how eager he was.

The entrance opened and revealed two tall and tasty-looking males. "Hurry up! We don't have all the time in the world." He almost whined to get his point across.

"Eager much?" The dark-skinned power forward who was wearing tight jeans with a white Nike T-shirt asked, smirking. The blond narrowed his eyes. "I don't remember you paying for any of this." He shot back, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea…" The other power forward, wearing his usual baller attire, uttered seemingly unnerved. Could he be any cuter? He just wanted to run to him and huggle his shyness away. "No turning back now, Kagamicchi." He showed off a sweet smile and winked at the redhead while the tallest of the trio closed the door behind themselves, securing the room for their private affair.

As Aominecchi started walking toward him the once folded arms shot out to prevent the other from coming any closer. "Ah, you two forgot the crocs!" He accused them. "Put them on!" He pointed at the neon pink footwear near the exit.

"Yer sick." Came the annoyed grunt out of the formless shooter.

"Eh? That's not too nice, Aominecchi." He pouted and shook his head a bit. "You know how a dare is a dare." The blond's face morphed into a smirk when he saw both of the others already wearing the unfashionable slippers.

"Let the fun begin~" He walked toward the lonely camera and pushed the "rec" button, facing the device's curious lens toward the bunk to let it have a nice view on the place where all the naughtiness would occur.

* * *

Three toned bodies, clad in only variously colored boxer briefs and pink crocs, sat near the handsome Banderas-san. "So, the rules," the one with golden hair started, not caring how the blue-haired rolled his equally blue depths. "Five minutes. We have that much time for everything before changing the scenes." The shortest explained, setting the timer in his grip. "Kagamicchi will start with the doll on the bed. Just remember what you ought to do with it." He locked gazes with the mentioned male and let a smirk conquer his features. The redhead bit his lower lip before confirming the rule, "Yeah, yeah. I know…"

"Superbssu! Then I'm gonna join in, after me will come Aominecchi. After that I'm gonna leave you two there and oh well, we'd already discussed this. Let's just do it finally!"

"Tsk. Ya were the one who wanted affirmation." The youngest scoffed.

"I didn't know you knew fancy words like that, Ahomine." Teased the starter, probably to let his mind loosen up a bit. He was sure that the other would need the longest time to adjust to the thought of how this thing could affect their lives. "Ha. Ha. Yer so funny. But I ain't the one who gotta fuck that stupid-looking piece of crap." Aominecchi shut the other up.

The tanned-skinned's profile hardened and his gaze fell onto his lap. "Asshole." He mumbled. "Yeah, that's where you hafta put yer dick in." The dark-skinned cackled while a pair of ears and cheeks near him lighted up with a romantic color. He had to interfere or they would surely bicker all day long.

"Ok, ok. Enough of this." He grabbed the still laughing one's arm and dragged him off the berth. "I set the timer so you can start any time, Kagamicchi." He gave him a reassuring smile. The redhead looked quite frightened, though. The look reminded him of a scared kitten who refused to take a bath. Adorable! "Just get to it already, ya bastard." Aominecchi had to put in his two very degrading Yens. "Aominecchiii!" He screeched to scold the rude sportman.

The wavering one turned away from them and moved his preferred hand. "S-Shut up."

After a moment of hesitation he inquired, "Do we have lube…?" A second later something flew toward his muscled back, hitting him hard. The item bounced off of his scapula to land next to him. "Ouch!" Angry coppery glared back at mischievous dark blue while the blond sighed. Children… The one with the mission turned back again and opened the little bottle. The sugary scent of vanilla suddenly filled the room, making the oldest inhale the air deeply through his nose. Yum.

It seemed that Kagamicchi was working on his manhood, at least the slippery sounds indicated that. He needed to see more of the act, needed to take a look at the prize. "Turn around, you puss." Aominecchi growled. The always hungry one jerked a bit but remained the same way so the small forward took his time to inspect the one who had just spoken. He was staring at the stubborn back and was sporting a very visible boner in his silky boxers which made him smirk. "Hmn, he probably needs a lil' bit of motivation to do that. Don't you think, Aominecchi?" He purred now standing next to the blunet. He clutched the erection with his left palm while humping a strong and caramel-like thigh with unhurried movements. Aominecchi groaned, making him all the more determined. He let his fingers gravitate toward and under a golden fabric. "So hard…ssu." He kissed the words onto a long neck. The taller lifted his hand in response and grabbed his shiny tresses in a bruising grip, then pushed his mouth onto his own.

After he was sure that they'd fought enough, he disconnected their traps and turned his sight toward the one who had been left alone. The redhead was intently watching them but a strange light was present in those crimson orbs. He hated that look. He despised it so much. Just because he knew exactly what it meant and the knowledge made his blood turn to ice. "You better start right about now or I'll go there and fuck you through the mattress without any preparation, rules be damned." He commanded with enough power to jolt the other, all the while letting the youngest nip at his shoulder.

-XXXOXXX-

He licked, nipped, but most importantly tasted that peachy skin which offered itself to his hardworking mouth. No wonder his footage as a model could sell fairly well. He was aware that the other had spoken because he felt the vibrations tickle his taste buds. He didn't know what had been told but he decided to look up, checking the red-haired asshat.

He was currently adjusting his and the retarded doll's position. Man, that thing was so ugly. He wouldn't put his precious rod in there… The busy one's erect and shiny-looking cock was bouncing with each of his little movements, making his own arousal harden to never before experienced levels. Shit. He couldn't wait to join in.

Kagami lined himself up closely behind that artificial hole. After snatching his length with one hand to probe around the entrance, he took hold of the too light form which was surrounding him so he could safely thrust himself inside with one swift motion.

"Good. Now move your hips and let us see just how wild you can be." Kise approved while stroking his hardness, taking the unusual sight attentively in. He did the same.

After a couple of slow pushes he sped up, pistoning cruelly that tiny pucker while holding the rubber man with both of his fists, deforming it all the more. Then he moaned. It was a moan but it sounded so feral that he unintentionally took a step forward. Then his brain had to be a little bitch, reminding him how it was not his turn and that he had to play by the rules. Well, fuck you brain. He growled low in his throat, making two pairs of eyes zeroing in on him. He was focusing on only one though and that color matched so well with the blankets on the bed. Both of the mesmerized ones halted their movements, staring vividly at each other. Looking, just looking without blinking once.

The short moment was gone when the first alarm went off, indicating that the blond could now step in and play his cards. Lucky bastard.

* * *

This dare was seriously messed up. He just ached to do the things he was not allowed to. Well, at least not yet. The sequence of how the scenes were following each other had been determined weeks ago when they were trying to have some fun together. Kagami, being the sore loser, earned the honored role of being kind of _teased_ this day.

He eyed the pink crocs on his dark feet, the colors were rather contradictory and made him look like a douche. Then his ears involuntarily perked as a catchy tune was swimming its way into them.

_"…I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar…"_

He snorted. Yup, definitely douchebaggery… He took his eyes off the rather big screen, as they were wandering there upon hearing the song, and started watching the live porn marathon instead. His mind might have been focusing on _anything but _that sight before him though. Wondered why? Every time he looked at the busy teens he saw Kise whispering shit into the other idiot's left ear while preparing his body. That two acted rather cozy toward each other which annoyed the dark-skinned male. Then, once in a while, the redhead would have this indescribable expression on his face and would turn his head to sneak a peek at him…only to look away once he succeeded. What the heck was up with that? Jerkwads. Both of them.

Oh, and of course… There were times when the blond was obviously too preoccupied (and excited) with exploring the other's parts thoroughly, being all the more oblivious to Kagami's wandering gaze. When crimson found its way to deem into horny blue… Those orbs looked pleading, were pleading. He must have wanted another dick there so that his hungry lust could have been sated?

There it was! Just as he was thinking about it, it happened again. He couldn't hold back the smirk which was blooming on his lower face. That cumslut. He would fulfill that wish. Oh, how he would after that fucking timer f-

It rang. Fucking finally! He strode toward the bunk where Kagami was lying on his back with Kise towering over him and jumped next to them. "Just fuck him already before he loses more of his brain cells. You know how much he owns…"

Kise didn't even spare him a glance, just turned the panting one over, grabbed, then lifted his hips and slipped his length into the wanting hole. The reactions differed as the shorter moaned while the filled gave out a choking sound. He would give the redhead something to choke on… "And you," he grabbed some of the two-colored tresses and forced the head to move, "will suck my dick." He smirked at Kagami who finally opened his eyes and were giving him a rather nasty glare. He had to admit that the bastard was quite daring.

Aomine's stiff penis had already been freed at this point, so, he just nabbed the organ with his other hand and presented it to the redhead who now rested his weight on all his fours. He should have placed a cute little (obviously) blue ribbon around it just for Seirin's ace.

Instead of the compulsory task, the tanned-skinned male screwed his eyes shut and hissed.

"This is no good. You have to relax your muscles for me, Kagamicchi. I don't want to hurt you." The last sentence was hardly audible but both power forwards caught it nonetheless. The blond leaned down and stowed breathy kisses along the suffering one's spine. "You even shrank…" Voiced sadly the small forward. "Y-You would too if-" started Kagami but was interrupted immediately.

"You're using yer trap to do the wrong thing." Damn right. He fisted the locks in his hold even more, making the other wince, and offered an authoritative erection, again, only now he pushed the tip to quavering lips.

It seemed that Kise had enough of being restricted as he began to move his hips. The small thrusts made Kagami's profile come even closer to his soldier but he still refused to take it inside his wet cavern. "Tsk." He was about to force the other onto his boner when the oldest suggested something. "Why don't we change positions? It might feel better…?" With that he pulled out of the one in the middle and went to sit where the pillows should have been, his back pressed to the leathery headboard. "Come here," the blond beckoned. The redhead was reluctant so Aomine grabbed his muscular bicep and made him go there. When he was near the seated one Kise pulled his stubborn form onto his lap, his back connecting with a toned but light chest. The blond teased his opening a bit before once again sliding in. Kagami bit his lower lip and sported a painful expression but remained silent. The popular model caught his arms gently and pulled the body into him. "It's going to be alright. Ok?" He kissed a nape and Kagami's head fell onto his left shoulder. "It will soon feel good, I promise. Just…"

Aomine frowned. That bastardy Kise was really a fairy, huh. Also, too soft on the red-haired one. Well, either way, it really was his time to shine. He crawled before them and meant to abuse the limp one but was stopped dead by a warning growl. He looked into golden-speckled orbs which were narrowed slightly. Still hot. He smirked, licked his lips and attached them to the once growling ones while looming over a closed-eyed Kagami. The one being kissed was taken aback as he jerked a bit, probably surprised, but recovered quickly and kissed back. A second later he was grabbed by the hair and was roughly pushed off of the softness, what more, was met with fierce but very furious blood red depths and furrowed brows.

Kaijō's ace decided that it was the perfect moment to start and buck his hips upward, with a steady rhythm. The one being fucked didn't think so if his pained gasp, closed eyes and scrunched nose could have been any indications. Even the grip that held his locks loosened but still kept said curls in captivity while Kise was now holding both of the redhead's long legs, gripping the underside of his knees and spreading the limbs apart. Aomine gulped. The sight was entirely too enticing, except for the flouncing pink footwear and Kagami's soft shaft.

"S-so tight." Kise moaned.

He leaned down into the free side of the older's neck, his nose touching the always shifting skin there. "If ya can't cope with the size in ya… Mine will fuckin' make you cry. Tear ya in half and…_murder_ you." He whispered before licking the flesh. The boy under him was shivering uncontrollably and let out a moan which was stopped halfway through. Aomine moved back to his original position in front of the screwing bodies, kneeling taller than them. He looked down at the bottoming one. His cheeks were as red as his hair, his lids at half-mast, his dilated pupils dazed with lust and his lips parted. He was seemingly having problems with such a simple task as breathing properly as his heaving was really loud and frightening. His freckles were visible thanks to the color on his mug. His gaze went down and down on the body that was moving slightly up and down, synchronized with each of Kise's powerful thrusts. His eyes narrowed when he saw how Kagami's prick was now weeping and leaking.

So…Kise could make him hard again? Well, he would definitely show an even better time to the mess named Bakagami as no one could be better than him. No fucking one.

-XXXOXXX-

Aomine should have just shut up. On another note, he wanted the blunet to utter seductive phrases and nothings. It was so unfair. His deep and gravelly voice was just like a drug; the symptoms were slowly and sweetly killing him. He didn't want to hear the symphony but he needed to take it in. Yes, he wanted the bastard to murder him with his croaky voice and dripping dick. He moaned at the thought and his rod was twitching violently. He realized it too late, muffled the sound too late. Awkward.

The tallest's blue eyes raked over his lines and he should have probably felt self-conscious but… He reached out with both of his hands that were previously helping him holding the weight of his heated body on the bloody blankets next to either of his fucker's sides. He was so focused on his desire to touch that caramel-like skin that he forgot about the dull pain he had been registering before. The blond under him was only a secondary phenomenon at the moment.

He could finally feel the dark and hard planes under his mildly sweaty palms. His fingertips itched so badly… Then the toned abdomen backed off, making his fists drop toward the bunk. No! "Don't!" He forced his panting height onto the retreating form, ripping himself out of Kise's hold, making that outrageous and foreign organ inside him leave his firm bottom.

Something grabbed him possessively from behind and was trying to pull him back but to no avail. "Oi, ya heard the alarm. Yer time is up." Aomine stated and removed the blond's hands that were attached to his hips. "Go and get some rest, G-Pa." He heard a huff and the weight on his backside disappeared. "Five minutes. Don't get cocky." The irate voice came from the opposite side of the round bed. "Oh, but I do wanna get cocky and put my cocky cock into this cunt here." He would have seriously felt degraded if he had been listening to the conversation; but he had far more important things on his mind at the moment. For example…licking a defined six-pack before him that tasted like…watermelon and…Aomine. A delicious mixture. He was about to move elsewhere when he was suddenly and forcefully backed into the headboard, making tiny dots invade his vision as his head hit the wall behind the furniture. He grunted when a searing and very much unwelcome pain stabbed his rump, thanks to the impact and his previous exercise with the copycat. The moment he opened his mouth to let out the groan he was silenced with a vigorous tongue that was massaging his own. When the organ was done with mapping out every bit of his cavity he leaned away but a small trail of saliva was still connecting them. The redhead took a deep breath to fill his needy lungs up with fresh oxygen then lunged forward for another lip-lock. He nibbled a plump lower lip then licked a soft mouth, all the while lifting his arms to fist the soft-looking midnight blue curls in front of him. Aomine let him do whatever he wanted for the moment; and he did so.

After a while nails sank into his shoulders, turned him around and pushed him onto the flatness of the vibrant covers. A second later, he was still catching his breath, a light thing was thrown onto his back only to fell beside him. A rubbery head with Antonio Banderas' face was looking at him. He frowned and sat up. "Fuck the doll." Came the order. He…what? Still frowning he intended to question the other, "Exc-" but was cut off. The dark-skinned male leaned closer and clarified the confusion. "Put yer dick into the mouth and start fuckin' it." They were staring at each other with straight faces when laughter filled up the tiny space between them. Kagami started to chuckle but when he saw dark orbs narrowing he suddenly stopped. "Wait, you were serious?"

He must have been as the younger grabbed his hair, smashed his face into the pinkish rubber and thrust his hips into nude globes. His scalp seriously hurt but when the dark erection collided with his ass he felt something akin to electricity running through his spine, his body, from head to toe. Jesus H. Christ! He couldn't stop the shaking and the wanton moan which erupted from his trap. Then the fist left his hair, the hardness left his bottom. He lifted his hips and whammed his cheeks backward but the action was halted by two strong paws. "I'm serious." What the heck? He wasn't some cheap whore who could have been bribed into doing pretty much anything just because penetration was promised afterwards. Yeah, he was not like that but…damn if he didn't want to feel the bastard's arousal buried deep inside him.

"Two minutes and eleven seconds." Stated the blond. Damn, that wasn't too much time. He needed to hurry the fuck up. He bit his lower lip - it became a habit of his during this evening - and decided to comply.

He sat up again, reached for the rubber man and placed its scalp in front of his junior, letting the body rest on its back, further away from him so he could have more space to move around. He didn't wait any longer, just stick his dong into the artificial opening after he practically sat onto the doll's upper head. It didn't feel that bad, alright. It was just…weird as it was cold and…weird. He began to move his hips after catching the puppet's legs and was leaning on his own, outstretched arms. After that he lost his balance as something warm shoved his right shoulder blade forward, propelling him into the strange-smelling object under him. He stopped doing his task when a chest was rubbing the muscles of his back. "Want my hard cock inside ya?" The quiet query was being breathed into his sensitive right ear, the uttering orifice touching his lobe. "N-No. I don't want it." He whispered, freezing Aomine instantly up. Before anything drastic could happen he continued, "I need it." He felt the other's smirk on the skin under his ear. "Slut."

"Asshole." He responded immediately.

"Uhum, asshole." The one on top of him muttered while leaving his back and slapping his trunk a couple of times. Holy cow, if he didn't stop… Then he grabbed one cheek and now he could feel a tip directed to his still sticky entrance. At this point he had trouble breathing. He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready. He was panicking and his eyes grew as big as saucers. It would hurt like shit, he just knew it. He was panting so hard that the noise of it was hurting his own ears…

"Kagamicchi," a gentle voice caressed his mind. He turned his head to find the source. A smiling face was resting on two, folded lower arms that were on one of the many ends of the bed. "Relax. Just…relax." His mouth started quavering and he was really on the verge of crying. How could he forget about the blond, by the way?

"Scared of the meat?" Asked the shitty bastard. "As if." He shot back, turning his head away from Kise while Tōō's ace laughed. Really? He was making fu-

He didn't get to finish his thinking as he was arching his back dramatically and screamed and screamed and screamed, the sharp waves of the sound reverberating across the walls. He swore he blacked out for a second, as Aomine's very first thrust…_murdered_ his senses. That one but forceful piercing which filled him to the brim made his world explode before him, he saw different kinds of colorful shapes; plus, he came hard into the trap that was caging his wild wick. He felt his muscles spasming frantically while he rode out his orgasm. "Holy f-frick! Ya'll tear my dick off." Aomine grunted. "The heck is yer problem anyway? You didn't utter a word when Kise was fuckin' you. Geez, ya pussy." He simply…wasn't sure whether he was still alive so he just wheezed and tried to get his shit together.

"Aominecchi… Are you for real?" Inquired the blond doubtfully, now brushing his two-colored and sweaty tresses. "You made him cum with one thrust!"

"Huh?" The blue-haired male pulled out of him and turned his exhausted self around, onto his back. The oldest placed his dazzled head onto his lap while the other removed Antonio from his member. "Well, shit." He was about to lean down to him but Kise stopped him from doing so. "Your time is up, remember?" His voice sounded pretty amused. The dark form paused. "Tsk."

"Next time we should go to a gay bar." The shortest suggested.


End file.
